Bad good day!
by Adra Lamia
Summary: What if Rodney was acting strange? like he was actually happy? How would everybody react? And ask yourself "What would Rodney do?"
1. Chevron 1

Authors note:  
and the award for the best beta goes to (drums) **_ilovedanieljackson_** (claps)

_Reviews: let me know what is wrong so I can correct it ;)_

**CHEVRON ONE**

The scientist put head phones into his ears and plugged them into his laptop. Music filled his ears and he started to tap his foot to the rhythm of the song, while working on new calculations; those who were close enough could even hear the song playing.

Dr. Rodney McKay did not see the curious looks of the people around him. He just continued his work, oblivious to the commotion around him. It was not every day that chief science officer listened to music.

Dr. Zelenka stared, his mouth hanging wide open, and Dr. Kusanagi almost fainted when she heard her boss humming along with the song. The eyes of a few scientists almost left their sockets at the sight.

It appeared that the sound of Rodney humming pulled Radek from his reverie. Without a word he sprinted from the lab.  
Something was wrong. Way wrong.

Between living in a galaxy far, far away (pun not intended) in a city built by an ancient race (a race which also built the Stargate network, and which happened to ascend to a higher plane of existence) and being at war with alien life-sucking vampires-well, a more accurate term would be "big bugs resembling life-sucking aliens-"Atlantis' international expedition had seen some pretty strange things. Things like two Atlantis leaders possessed by alien entities trying to kill each other, or two expedition members trapped in one body-not to mention countless other examples of living in a cosmic twilight zone. Every day, they were working with toys scientists still on earth could only dream of.

Nevertheless, the sight of one Dr. McKay listening to music and humming along with it was scarier than the news of two hive ships coming their way.

Radek burst into Dr. Elizabeth Weir's office while she was in the middle of a meeting with Lt. Col. Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan.

"It's. . . Rodney . . . he . . . he. . ." the Czech scientist stammered, trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth. She exchanged confused glances with John and Teyla.

When Radek did catch his breath, he managed to say, "Something strange is happening to Rodney."

**CHEVRON ONE: locked**


	2. Chevron 2

Authors note:  
and the award for the best beta goes to (drums) **_ilovedanieljackson_** (claps)

_Reviews: let me know what is wrong so I can correct it ;)_

Disclaimer: I checked I do not own Stargate! ;(

**CHEVRON TWO**

"What do you mean, something strange is happening to Rodney?" asked Dr. Elizabeth Weir, looking alarmed at Rodney's 2IC, Dr. Radek Zelenka.

He evened out his breathing after barging into her office and interrupting her meeting with Teyla and John about the next ceremony on the mainland.

Elizabeth refocused on the scientist as he mumbled, "He is acting not like himself! I think he may be under influence!"

"You mean Rodney is taking drugs?" Astonishment and a little anger rose in her voice.

"No, no, at least I don't think so… I mean he may be under the influence of alien technology or aliens . . . or it's not him!"

"What makes you say that?" Sheppard cut into the rant of the scientist.

"He was listening to music!" exclaimed Radek.

"And?" John asked.

"Hello! This is Rodney we are talking about . . . and he was humming!" shouted the Czech.

"As shocking as this is, it is not …" started John but was interrupted. Seriously- Zelenka spent way too much time with Rodney. He was clearly rubbing off on the man.

"Yes, yes, but when he came to the lab, he was actually nice to people . . . and did not shout at everybody how incredibly stupid they are, even though Kavanagh almost blew up the lab!"

"John?" Elizabeth looked at the other leader of Atlantis, silent communication apparent between them.

"I'll send some MP's" answered the Lieutenant Colonel and activated his radio.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When MP's entered the lab and aimed their P-90's at Rodney, all personnel in the lab quickly stepped out of their way.

Rodney looked from his laptop, and seeing the soldiers, took out his headphones.

"What's going on?" was all he managed to say before he was dragged from his seat and out of the room.

**CHEVRON TWO: ****ENGAGED**

**TBC**


	3. Chevron 3

Authors note:  
and the award for the best beta goes to (drums) **_ilovedanieljackson_** (claps)

_Reviews: let me know what is wrong so I can correct it ;)_

Disclaimer: I checked I do not own Stargate! ;(

**CHEVRON THREE**

Elizabeth could hear the foul mouth of one angry scientist from her office long before she actually saw him being dragged to her office.

He did not seem to be different-especially when he promised the soldiers cold showers for the next year. And strangely, the soldiers seemed to be convinced he could do it – maybe because he actually could.

One airman even tried to explain that he was just carrying out the colonel's orders. That earned him a tirade against backstabbing military officers. Hearing it, John winced, and something strange flickered in his eyes. Maybe a question whether Zelenka was right?

Rodney finished his tirade, saying that it did not change things, well maybe six months instead of twelve without hot water for the 'errand boys.'

He seemed just fine to Elizabeth!

When his escort backed away after bringing the Chief Scientific Officer to her office they quickly exited her office and stood outside the doors on guard; neither of them looked happy. Elizabeth sighed.

"Rodney, please have a seat!"

"Somebody care to explain to me why I have spent last hour and a half of my precious time in Carson's voodoo den?" asked the irritated scientist, looking at half of his team and his 2IC, Radek Zelenka.

"We…I was concerned about you, Rodney."

"Why?" asked Rodney, frowning. Luckily Elizabeth relieved the Czech by answering for him.

"Due to some circumstances presented to us by Dr. Zelenka, we had to take action. Until we get results from Carson …"

"Elizabeth" came a voice over the leader's radio.

"Yes, Carson?"

"According to the blood work it is Rodney-100, unfortunately-and he is not engaging in illicit substance abuse. His blood sugar is a little low, but nothing serious."

"Thank you, Carson."

"Aye, love, no problem. Just don't tell him, but I like to stick my needles into this particular scientist!"

"Weir out"

"Well, Rodney, I think we owe you an explanation..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You mean to tell me that you dragged me away, using military "errand boys", from important scientific research about extracting energy and maybe, maybe recharging our depleted Zed-PM, so I could save your sorry asses-" He paused. "Excuse my language, Elizabeth." "-and put me through a full physical because I was _humming_?"

"Essentially - yes" answered Atlantis' leader, with bright red cheeks. She had not felt so stupid in a long time, and she hated the feeling. _Oh, Zelenka is so going to pay_, she thought.

"What, can't I just have a good day?" asked Rodney, crossing his arms over his chest.

"NO!" answered a chorus of voices.

**CHEVRONS THREE: ENGAGED **


	4. Chevron 4

_A/N this part of the story has not been beta-proved so sorry for all of the mistakes you will probably find. Let me know if you like the story so far! _

* * *

**CHEVRON FOUR**

Dr. Rodney McKay shot out of the office of Atlantis expedition leader Elizabeth Weir and muttering to himself headed for his personal lab. His day started so nice. Now it all had shot up to hell.

Something was wrong with atlantian population, as of late. Was it really so strange for a man to have a good day? You know, one of those days when you wake up and can feel in your bones it will be a great day. Well it was apparently not the case with Rodney McKay!

Was it rally so hard to believe he could just have one of those days? Evidently, not, because cheerful attitude earned him complete physical from that witch doctor.

Did anyone torture Sheppard with needles and other voodoo crap because he was cheerful? No. But you start to hum and bam "welcome to the ER!"

"McKay!" he heard the irate voice of Lt Colonel John "back-stabbing" Sheppard. Despite sudden urge to break it to a run, he slowdown and let the man catch up to him. The fact that Sheppard was a better and faster runner helped in making that decision.

"What?" He barked back through clenched teeth.

"Who is she?" Asked Sheppard grinning, gaining only questionable look from his team member followed by irritated choke at later statement

"O.K., who is he, then?" Rodney could expect that question form Ronon. Seriously, the Neanderthal had less social skill then he did, and that meant something, but Sheppard? Of course, there always had to be a cherry on top.

"You are getting laid, that's why you were in such a good mood, right?" Well, apparently it was out of military's mind to grasp the concept of being in good mood if it was not following exchanging body heat at the passenger sit of a puddle jumper.

He looked at the man walking beside him and wondered what to tell him. Finally deceived that the truth never hurt, did it?

„First of all, it would be a SHE. Second, even if I was getting laid, as you put it, Kirk, I would not tell you!" Of course, the truth was better served cold, and his style.

"Why? Aren't we friends?" the statement earned Sheppard only choke from Rodney.

It was rather sad, but after the Doranda incident, Rodney was not sure the term "friend" could still apply to them. If and label would be used it would be teammates. He was pulled from his thoughts by surprisingly fast speech from the colonel.

"Will you tell me what got you in to such a good mood, that we had to do a complete physical on you to now it was you?"

"Shhesssh and I thought I could speak without taking a breath!"

"And you thought that all of that time we spend together would not rub on me?"

"Well yes, I did learn to fly puddle jumper in straight line, with your pointers. However, unlike you, I am a genius. I know, I know, you passed the MENSA test but still… And if you will excuse me I have one Czech scientist to put out of his misery of having too much free time" Said Rodney before spinning and entering the his privet lab, just as Atlantis closed the door behind him, leaving somewhat confused Lt Colonel outside.

"Good this room is protected even form the flyboy outside' thought Rodney as he put head phones it to his ears and plugged them to his laptop.

"Maybe it will not be such a bad good day after all." He murmured as the music again filled his ears and he started to move his foot to the rhythm of the song, while working on newest project "Get Zelenka"

Small smile played on his lips. At least he did not tell Sheppard the reason why he was having a good day.

**CHEVRON FOUR: LOCKED**

**TBC**


	5. Chevron 5

_A/N this part of the story has not been beta-proved again, so sorry for all of the mistakes you will probably find. Let me know if you like the story!_

* * *

**CHEVRON FIVE**

Dr. Rodney McKay tapped his toes to the beat coming from his headphones. The day started ok, and went downhill from there. How dare them, just because he was having a good day, first good day in a while. But of course, the people of Atlantis could not comprehend his good mood and took it for some alien possession. Please! Like that would happen. Everybody knew it was Sheppard that had "Take me" tattooed on his forehead.

The music, now more of a background noise, brought him back to the project at hand. He was subjected to voodoo because of that scientist-wanna-be, Zelenka! Sending him to the kids' planet would not be appropriate punishment. However, it would be a nice start. A smirk found his way on Rodney's face. Making schemes to get back at half of Atlantis brightened his day considerably. It was almost worth it to have that witch doctor probe him. Oh, he would take his revenge, not today though. Today would be too obvious. It needed finesse and patience. Many things could be said about him, but he was brilliant, one could say he was an evil genius. More and more ideas popped into his head. Some he dismissed right away, some put on hold for future consideration. His hands were gliding over the keyboard of his laptop. The project "Get Zelenka" just turned into "Operation revenge", no one was safe.

"Good day, indeed." Evil laugh escaped Rodney's lips, the sound getting louder with each second. They had no idea what they brought on to themselves.

At that moment almost everybody in the city experienced, what would later on be dismissed as a glitch in the air conditioning system. A few members got a strange feeling of foreboding, none more the Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, who was still standing outside of the quarters of one Rodney McKay Ph.D. Hearing the laugh from the other side of the door the only thing on his mind was "What have we done!" closely followed by "We are so screwed. Damn you Zelenka!"

**CHEVRON FIVE: ENCODED**

**TBC – **Rodney get's his revenge!


	6. Chevron 6

**CHEVRON SIX**

It started innocent enough.

The whole city got cold showers for two days. And of course the maintenance had a problem with fixing the system that mysteriously mixed hot and cold pipes, and stopped heating the water altogether. No one even thought that someone might have play with the small crystal and accidentally put it in the wrong slot during a routine check up.

A week later, an irate lt. colonel entered the mess hall with a baseball hat. It was strange, but not '_Pegasus'_ strange so it raised a few eyebrows but was ultimately passed. However when a week later Lorne opened one of the supply closet and found a hole case of hair gel, labeled "Toilet paper" and Sheppard lost his hat, that raised a few smirks.

When Zelenka got send to the kids planet, fourth time in a row… Well that was a dead giveaway. Yet no one noticed, among dozens other missions, that it was always Radek.

When the conference room and Elizabeth office started to smell a certain way, precisely like decaying fish, it gave the expedition leader a headache, and Rodney absolutely refused to enter both for a while afterwards. It made for interesting debriefings and some intense negotiations. Again, no one knew how the air system from garbage disposal leaked only to that section of the city. No other sections were affected. It took a month to fix.

Those incidents although small and harmless, made several people jumpy, for some reason. One could even say, paranoid. Even so, Rodney was only partially satisfied with his work. What good was revenge if no one knew you did it in the first place? So what does an irritated and unsatisfied evil genius do? Goes for the kill, of course…

**CHEVRON SIX: ENCODED**

**TBC**


End file.
